theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Sister's Regret
It was a usual day at The Loud House and Lincoln had some plans today. Lincoln was gonna hangout with Ronnie Anne today and make her feel special because he has a present. It was a box of chocolate with some flowers with it. Lincoln: (talking to viewers) Today is gonna be Ronnie Anne's best day ever! Today I'm thinking of bringing her to the arcades, then going to a place to eat and then bringing her back here in my room to give her my present. I can't wait to see her reaction! I'm gonna message her right now to come over. Lincoln starts texting Ronnie Anne and ask if she can come over for today. She said yes but around 3:30 Lincoln: Alright, it's 11:00 right now so I got about four and a half hours to get ready. Lincoln starts by brushing his teeth, so he heads to the bathroom. He passes Lola, and she notices the huge smile he has. Lola: Hey Lincoln, you seem too happy this morning, what's up? Lincoln: Oh, it's nothing. I'm just gonna make Ronnie Anne the happiest girl today. Nothing much. Once he said that, all of the other girls notice this and starts to squeal '' Luan: Oh my god Lincoln, she is so gonna like what you're giving her! Lola: You're gonna make her day Lincoln! Luna: Love is in the air today! Lincoln: I know you girls are all happy for me, but I need to get ready. Leni: Will you need help with it? Lincoln: Thanks, but I think I got this. Lynn: Well, you know where we are if you do. ''After Lynn said that, all the sister go back to their rooms to let Lincoln finish up. Lincoln: Welp, here we go. 2 hours later Lincoln is all ready to go out, but he's 2 and a half hours early. Lincoln: I guess I'm way early. I know, I'll pass the time by playing video games. As Lincoln gets to the steps, he hears a commotion from Lori's room, and he decides to go check. He thinks of knocking but he doesn't want to start anything so he just listens. He hear Lori talking about his date Lori: It's literally so cute to think Lincoln to succeed in this date. I know he will fail on this, just like how he almost did at Jean Juan's. After Lincoln hears this, he instantly gets mad and storms into her room, taking her by surprise Lori: Hold on a minute. (puts phone down) A little privacy here! Lincoln: I heard everything you said about my date! Lori: What did I say? Lincoln: You said how I was gonna fail this date just like how I almost did at Jean Juan's! Lori tries to lie but Lincoln isn't buying it. Lincoln: I thought you were happy for me! Lori: I am, It just that i'm worried that you will mess up! Lincoln: NO you're not! You just admitted how you know i'm gonna fail! Lori: Well....Just look at you! you're trying so hard to impress Ronnie Anne by being all nice looking when you're not on a real date! And this.... she snatches the present that Lincoln was holding Lincoln: HEY! Lori: She isn't gonna like this! These flowers are probably gonna die in a few days! Lincoln: LORI STOP! Lori: SO I SUGGEST YOU FIND SOMETHING THAT SHE'LL ACTUALLY LIKE! Lori threw the box of chocolate and flowers on the floor. The box broke open, spilling all the chocolate everywhere and the flowers were crumpled and the petals flew off. As soon as she look at Lincoln once more, she instantly regretted everything. Lincoln was staring at her with trembling lips as tears form in his eyes. Lincoln: (voice breaks) what a sister... After he said that, he ran right out of Lori's room and into his own, slamming the door. The other sister were well aware of what just happened and marched towards Lori's room Luan: WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT LORI? Lynn: YOU JUST RUINED HIS DATE! Leni: AND NOW HE'S CRYING IN HIS ROOM NOW! Lori: (low voice) I didn't know what overcame me... Luna: WELL, WHATEVER "OVERCAME" YOU JUST SMASHED LINCOLN'S PRESENT TO RONNIE ANNE! Lynn: I KNOW HE CAN'T AFFORD THE GREATEST GIFT BUT HE TRIED HIS BEST! Lana and Lola: WE CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! Luna: Way to ruin his day... after that, they all went back to their rooms giving Lori disgusted looks, except for Leni, who went into the living room. Lori immediately felt awful for what she did to Lincoln. She just kept staring at the chocolate and flowers, Lincoln worked hard for to get it himself. Meanwhile, Lincoln's in his room sobbing in his pillow. Lincoln: (talking to viewers) (voice break) I know Lori wasn't the nicest sister..(sob)..but I never knew she could do something this awful to me. I worked so hard to get those gifts for Ronnie Anne all by myself, just for it to get ruined! As Lincoln said that, He threw his head into his pillow and started sobbing 1 hour later Lori felt awful after ruining Lincoln's present to Ronnie Anne. She was trying to figure out how to make up with Lincoln. She then got an idea. Lori: AHA! I know just what to do to make up with Lincoln! She grabbed the car keys and immediately ran out the house. Lincoln was an hour and a half until meeting up with Ronnie Anne and he look like a mess. He work so hard to get ready for his first date and it was all ruined by Lori. All he did now was thinking what Ronnie Anne would react to this. Lincoln: (thinking) What is Ronnie gonna think of me when she see me like this and what is she gonna say when I don't have that present I promised her? I would cancel the plans but she would think that I'm making an excuse to get away from her. (says out loud) Only time will tell... 45 minutes later Lori comes back from her trip to the store and everyone questions her Luna:(sarcastically) What did you get now? A new dress? Lynn:(sarcastically) Or a new phone case? Lori: Just let me explain myself ok? All the girls sighed Lori: I didn't want Lincoln to be missing his Important present to Ronnie Anne, so I decided to get him a new present. I knew he wouldn't wanted any different one so I bought the same flowers and the same box of chocolate. All the sisters frowns turned into delighted smiles, knowing that Lori was repaying Lincoln for what she did Leni: That's so nice of you Luna: Lincoln's definitely gonna forgive you Luan: Just like what we did just now Lori: Thanks guys. Lynn: The thing is how are you gonna convince him to come out of his room? Lola: Yeah, ever since the fight, he haven't left his room. Lana: And when we tried to talk to him, he wouldn't answer. Lori: (thinks) Hmmm, I got It. Lincoln is sitting on his bed, thinking about how his date could fail now when he saw a piece of paper slip under his door. Lincoln: Huh? What's this? It' a note! It reads... Lori's note: Listen Lincoln, I know you hate me now but I don't blame you. I'm really sorry for what I did today. You didn't deserve that, but I got a little surprise for you if you just open your door. - Lori Loud Lincoln: (sarcastically) I wonder what this "surprise" could be? Lincoln looks out of his door to see his gifts for Ronnie Anne perfectly intact. He know's they're not the same ones from earlier, but he knows Lori repayed him for what she did. He went up to Lori's room and enters. Lori: Hey Lincoln, saw what's been left outside of your door? Lincoln didn't answer, he instead ran up to her and hugged her. Lincoln: Thank you Lori Lori: No need to thank me, I'm just fixing what I started. Look I'm sorry for ever doubting your date. I never meant to hurt your feelings. Lincoln: It's ok, I forgive you. Lori: That's good to know. Hey! your lady will be here soon, so I would go fix yourself up! Lincoln: (laugh) Oh, I'm on it. Thanks for everything! Lori: Don't mention it. Now go! Lincoln left her room to go get ready for his date. Lori felt a lot better giving Lincoln new presents to give to Ronnie Anne. She would've done anything else to see Lincoln be so happy, knowing that he's gonna make Ronnie Anne's day. '' 'THE END''' Category:Episodes